


"You do?"

by HN94



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, I'm really bad at tagging, M/M, post 204, sexuality realization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HN94/pseuds/HN94
Summary: Cyrus is a little helpless puppy dog who must be protected at all costs, thing is, Jonah doesn't realize that. Maybe there is more of a reason for that than he initially thought.(or, what happens after "Sometimes I forget how helpless he is")





	1. He Couldn't Stop Thinking About The Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing something else, but I thought of this and just had to write it immediately.
> 
> Please leave comments and let me know what you think!

“You do?”

Jonah replayed the conversation with Buffy and Andi over and over again until well past his bed time. 

Everyone else saw Cyrus as helpless? He just didn’t get it. How could that ball of sunshine, who gave him the middle name “Hercules” ever be helpless?

And then he started thinking back. Back to when they first met and Cyrus had been so embarrassed to meet him, Jonah had felt like a celebrity for a moment, Cyrus treated him like the biggest star in the world. Jonah smiled at the thought. 

He remembered how Cyrus had changed his look just because Jonah had accidentally sent Cyrus a text saying he was girly. At least Cyrus hadn’t seen the first five drafts of that text…

Jonah paused his thoughts. Why had he created five drafts of a stupid first text to Cyrus? Why did it hurt so much when Cyrus had told him his first kiss was with Iris? Why had he lied to Amber about the hockey match?

“You do?”

Everyone else could see how helpless Cyrus is, even his two best friends. Why couldn’t he? 

Jonah’s phone started buzzing, he had a new text:

Cy-guy - Yo Jo, thanks so much for today! I had an explosive amount of fun. I mean, I always have fun with you but today was even better, I mean, I SKATEBOARDED! I won’t be doing it again, my parents will see to that, but I can now check that off my bucket list! Though, I’ll happily watch you whenever you do, if you want the company. Anyways, I’m rambling. 

Cy-guy - It’s super late, shit, I didn’t realize. I hope I didn’t wake you, and if I did, I hope you don’t hate me cause I couldn’t bear it if you hated me. I mean, I guess if you did I’d understand and accept it, but, I’d be really sad.

Jonah was smiling so much after reading both messages his mouth hurt.

“You do?”

There was more to Buffy’s question than he could currently understand. He sent a quick reply as he continued to ponder her implications. 

Go to sleep, Cy, and I was awake, you didn’t wake me. And, I’d like that x

Jonah stared at his phone “x” 

“x” meant kisses, Amber had taught him that one enough times. Why did he put a kiss at the end of his message to Cyrus? 

“You do?”

Buffy’s words kept replaying in his mind over and over again and they just got louder. 

“Oh my gosh” he said allowed to the air. 

He picked up his phone. His message had been delivered, but Cyrus hadn’t seen it yet. He probably listened and went to sleep, Jonah mused. He clicked on Andi’s name and read through a few of their texts. 

He didn’t feel anything. He wanted to. He wanted to smile like an idiot and think how lucky he was to have this girl in his life, but it wasn’t like that. He had about as much of a reaction looking through their conversation as he did looking through one with his mom. 

He went back to his last text to Cyrus, and scrolled up, just like he had done with Andi. And he smiled and laughed when he read something funny that Cyrus had said, and his heart started beating, and he scrolled back down to the last message

“x.” He sighed. Seems like his subconscious figured it out before his conscious brain had a chance to. 

He put his phone down and closed his eyes. Things were going to be complicated in the morning. He and Cyrus had to talk; he knew that, but he wasn’t sure how it was gonna go down. 

“You do?”

He got it now.


	2. Buffy Doesn't Like Being Awoken at 4 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus sees the text and panic ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow, I didn't expect that kind of response, in fact, I didn't expect any response at all, so, here is the next chapter, cause this is a chaptered fic now?
> 
> Thank you so much for the support. You are all stars.

Cyrus rolled over and looked at the time on his phone: 4:00

Great, he didn’t have to be up for two more hours, but he also saw another thing, Jonah had sent a second text after telling him to go to sleep. 

“ And, I’d like that x”

“x” had Jonah ever replied with that before? He must have, it must just be a normal thing.

He fumbled with his phone, his hands were shaking he was so nervous. He scrolled up in his conversation with Jonah, all the way to the first text Jonah send: “Ur girly” lots of cute smiley faces and laughing faces and other emoji’s, but never “x”

Cyrus was starting to hyperventilate. What did this mean? What could this mean? This couldn’t mean what he was hoping. 

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. 

“Okay,” he said to himself “maybe it was just a slip of his hand, yeah, that’s probably it. Jonah just pressed the wrong button accidentally.” 

But he couldn’t help thinking that maybe it was on purpose, but “he’s with Andi” 

Cyrus sighed “she’s gonna kill me,” he said as he pressed Buffy’s name

“Hello?” Buffy’s voice was groggy 

“Hi,” Cyrus said tentatively. 

“Either your mom died or you are going to die for waking me up at…4 am? CYRUS? SERIOUSLY?” 

“You sound mad. Should I let you go back to sleep” Cyrus knew he made a big mistake.

“No, you wouldn’t wake me if it wasn’t important, what do ya got?” Buffy sounded more alive and less like Cyrus would be murdered the next time he fell asleep, so he relaxed. 

“So, I texted Jonah last night, it was long and rambly. Oh god. I was so bad. I wrote ‘Yo Jo, thanks so much for today! I had an explosive amount of fun. I mean, I always have fun with you but today was even better, I mean, I SKATEBOARDED! I won’t be doing it again, my parents will see to that, but I can now check that off my bucket list! Though, I’ll happily watch you whenever you do, if you want the company. Anyways, I’m rambling.’ and then I wrote…” Cyrus stopped talking.

“Cyrus, earth to Cyrus” Buffy said, “how badly did you end this?”

Cyrus groaned “It’s super late, shit, I didn’t realize. I hope I didn’t wake you, and if I did, I hope you don’t hate me cause I couldn’t bear it if you hated me. I mean, I guess if you did I’d understand and accept it, but, I’d be really sad.”

Cyrus could hear Buffy giggling on the end of the line “dude, you got it BAD” he couldn’t see her, but he could tell she was shaking her head. 

“What did he reply with?” she said, after collecting herself. 

“Well, that’s the thing.” Cyrus took a deep breath. “He sent two replies ‘Go to sleep, Cy, and I was awake, you didn’t wake me.’ And then I went to sleep, but I guess a minute later he sent another one, and I didn’t see it till right now. ‘And, I’d like that x’ “

“Did you just say x, as in e-x?” Buffy just sounded confused at this point.

“No, no, x, as in the letter. As in xoxo, except just an x. I’m not crazy, that means kisses, right?”

“Is Jonah British, or does he have any British family?”

“No, but he likes British boybands, I think….why?” He asks incredulously 

“Boybands, huh…” Buffy puts that in her back pocket as knowledge she might use later. “Well, according to Urban Dictionary…” Buffy starts

“I’m so dumb, why didn’t I think of that!” Cyrus cries

“You’re not dumb, just a little clueless, but we all find it endearing…especially Jonah, apparently.”

Cyrus bolts upright.

“What does x mean in British slang” Cyrus heart starts racing again.

“Okay, so, don’t get your hopes up, cause it can be meant friendly, but” Buffy pauses “Cyrus, are you breathing?”

“Yeah,” his voice cracks, “continue”

“Okay, well, it says ‘In the UK, 'X' is commonly used at the end of a message to represent kisses.’ “

“Oh my god” Cyrus breathes. 

“I’m gonna text him back.” He pulls the phone away from his ear and brings up his messages with Jonah. “Good Morning. I have a feeling we should talk, whenever you wake up, I mean, I might go back to sleep, so maybe don’t call me right away, I’m not the biggest morning person, but we should talk, it’s not anything bad, just, I have some questions about the last part of your last text. Good questions, I think, I mean, well, I don’t know, just, I need to hear it from you so I don’t continue going crazy” Cyrus presses send

“CYRUS, CYRUS, ARE YOU STILL THERE” He hears through the phone. 

“Yeah, I’m still here, I just texted…”

“YOU TEXTED HIM???” Buffy screamed.

“Woah, Woah, calm down, was that bad?” He felt a bit scared

“Depends on what you wrote” Buffy deadpanned

“ ‘Good Morning. I have a feeling we should talk, whenever you wake up, I mean, I might go back to sleep, so maybe don’t call me right away, I’m not the biggest morning person, but we should talk, it’s not anything bad, just, I have some questions about the last part of your last text. Good questions, I think, I mean, well, I don’t know, just, I need to hear it from you so I don’t continue going crazy’ Is he going to hate me? Did I say something bad? Did I really screw up?” Cyrus was nervous all over again. 

Buffy was silent for a second

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think that’s actually okay. Now, can I go back to sleep? Please? We can’t be the good hair crew is my hair looks like crap because I didn’t get enough sleep to do it properly.”

“YOU SAID GOOD HAIR CREW” Cyrus beamed. 

“Oh my god, let’s pretend I didn’t? Good night Cyrus!” Buffy said before she hung up. 

Cyrus looked down at his phone. The text had been delivered, all that was left was to wait. 

He put his phone down and was soon fast asleep.


	3. And so it Ends...And Then Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah has to talk to Cyrus about the events of the night before, but he has to break up with Andi first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've never written anything to easily before, but this story just keeps coming to me. 
> 
> Again, thank you for all the comments and support, this is amazing!

Jonah woke up before his alarm. He grabbed his phone and was immediately greeted by a message from Cyrus:

“Good Morning. I have a feeling we should talk, whenever you wake up, I mean, I might go back to sleep, so maybe don’t call me right away, I’m not the biggest morning person, but we should talk, it’s not anything bad, just, I have some questions about the last part of your last text. Good questions, I think, I mean, well, I don’t know, just, I need to hear it from you so I don’t continue going crazy”

Jonah stared at his phone. He read the text over and over again until he felt like he had memorized it. 

And then he saw another text:

“Night, Jonah :)” Andi…right, his girlfriend. 

Jonah started biting his nails. It was a nervous habit, he knew it was bad but he couldn’t help it. 

“we should talk,” he deleted it, that wasn’t good enough. “We need to break up.” He scrunched up his face and sighed. No matter what he did this wasn’t going to be easy 

He stared at the send button. Should he send it? Should he call her? 

He was too preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn’t notice he pressed the send button. 

Almost as quickly as he sent it, Andi called. He took a deep breath and answered:

“Andi, I…” but Andi cut him off “Jonah, it’s okay, I was kind of thinking the same thing. It’s just…I don’t think I’m ready for a relationship, maybe I’ll never be, I don’t know, I mean, holding your hand is nice, but it’s also kind of stressful and confusing. I don’t…feel anything? I’m sorry, I don’t know how else to put it.”

Andi paused for a long time.

“You still there?” He didn’t want to say his piece till she was done. 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry. It’s just too much for me right now, and you deserve someone who is all in, you deserve the world, Jonah. Okay, now I’m done”

Jonah thought for a minute. Should he tell her why this was happening or just go with her reasoning. He didn’t know what she thought about sexuality, frankly, he didn’t know what he thought either, just that looking at Cyrus’ texts made him smile like a complete idiot. 

“I guess we’re broken up, then,” he sounded sadder than he felt, maybe he was overcompensating. 

“Are you okay?” Andi seemed concerned

“What? Yeah, I’m fine, really. I think it’s for the best. Still friends though, right?”

“Always” he could hear her smiling, “see you at school, Jonah”

And she hung up. He felt lighter somehow, like a weight he hadn’t know he was carrying was lifted from his chest. 

He bit his lip. It was now or never. 

His finger hovered over Cyrus’ name before he squeezed his eyes shut and pressed the call button. He brought the phone up to his ear. 

“Jonah?” Cyrus sounded like he just woke up, as in, Jonah woke him. 

“Shit! Did I wake you?” Jonah’s eyes went wide. He knew a lot of people would murder him if he woke them up. He hoped Cyrus wasn’t one of them.

“You did, but it’s fine, I always have time for you Jolamajama…” he paused, “this isn’t really a conversation for nicknames, is it?”

Jonah laughed. “I love your nicknames.” He bit the inside of his cheek trying to think how to phrase it “I really don’t know what this is. I mean…” He trailed off. 

It was silent for a few minutes, both boys were trying to figure out what to say next. 

“Oh, I, um, broke up with Andi”

“You did?” Cyrus’ voice broke causing Jonah to laugh “You crack me up Cy-guy” but it didn’t break the tension. 

“I really like you,” Cyrus blurted out quickly and seemingly without meaning to. “I mean…you’re funny and charming and adorable”

“You think I’m adorable?” Jonah said almost whispering. He and Andi hadn’t even gotten this far, well, in the two weeks they had been dating, they hadn’t really gotten anywhere, they barely had a conversation lasting more than an hour. Jonah chuckled to himself, he should have figured this out way earlier. 

“I mean, doesn’t everyone?” Cyrus said fairly nonchalantly, or as nonchalantly as he could given the conversation. 

“They do?” Jonah felt sad. He didn’t notice these things. He didn’t think everyone hated him, but he didn’t really have very high expectations of their opinions. 

“Of course they do, you are like a god when it comes to attractive 8th-grade boys. Every girl wants to date you…at least one guy too…” Cyrus mumbled.

“At least what? I didn’t quite catch that.” Jonah was smiling now. He knew this wasn’t gonna end badly.

“At least one guy too,” Cyrus said a bit louder. 

“Sweetie, are you up, you’re gonna be late! Breakfast is ready!” Jonah heard his mom calling from downstairs.

“Was that your mom?”

“Yeah,…she needs me to come to breakfast. We’ve been talking for a while, apparently. But…I…you’re adorable too, um, and I really like spending time with you. Can we talk about this more at school? My mom gets pretty angry if I don’t come the first time she calls.”

“Cyrus?”

“What? Oh, yeah, I’m sorry, I’m still on ‘you’re adorable too.’ I’ve had a crush on you since the day we met.” He could hear Cyrus smiling on the other end of the line. 

“Yeah, I know, you weren’t subtle about it. But, can we please talk at school, I promise, we’ll find an empty classroom or something and finish this conversation. I don’t want my mom to get angry. She’s not very nice when she is…”

“I have a feeling there is more to that story, but that this is not the time to ask, so I’m going to put it in my back pocket and save it for later.”

“I appreciate that, Cyrus. I promise we’ll talk at school, okay?”

“Yeah, that works. I’ll be waiting, probably not super patiently, not that that has anything to do with you, I’m just really excited is all…I’m not making you reconsider, am I?” Jonah shakes his head. Getting Cyrus off the phone now was already a task, he couldn’t even imagine what it would be like when they started dating. 

“Goodbye, Cyrus, we’ll talk at school. I promise. And no, I’m not reconsidering anything.”

Jonah hung up the phone before Cyrus could reply. 

It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having the feeling that Jonah has a hard home life for a while. I'm not going all the way to physically abused, but, there will be some emotional abuse in future chapters. It's just really clear that his happiness is a facade. 
> 
> Anyways, I probably won't get to the next chapter tomorrow, but maybe the next day, we'll see. It's kind of all up in the air at this point, but please continue commenting and giving me feedback, that makes me move faster.


	4. Confessions and Half Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot can happen before first period. For instance, having Andi tell Cyrus what he already knew, that Jonah had broken up with her.

“Jonah?”

The line went dead. 

Cyrus took a deep breath. “Okay,” he reasoned. “Jonah hung up on me because of his mom, right” Cyrus reminded himself. “His mom doesn’t seem like a very nice person. I’m going to ask him about that later” 

Cyrus put that thought to the back of his mind. Jonah had a good reason to hang up on him. Jonah Beck…”Jonah freakin’ Beck thinks I am adorable! Me!” Cyrus shook his head side to side happily. 

He got dressed quickly and bounded downstairs.

“Morning, honey, seems like you’re in a good mood” Cyrus was dazed as his mom spoke, kind of forgetting he needed to respond.

“Cyrus, earth to my son,” she waved her hands in front of his face.

“What? Oh, sorry mom, I’m just thinking” he stared ahead kind of glassy-eyed. 

“Oh, well, I thought you might be sleeping. Considering you were on the phone at 4 am with Buffy” She glared at him disapprovingly. 

“Oh, that, well, you see, my phone turned on accidentally and called her number and since she was already on the phone I figured I should talk to her.” He started eating his breakfast quickly. He wasn’t ready to have this conversation with his mom, not yet. 

“Oh, look, the bus is here, bye mom” she shook her head screaming “we’re gonna talk about this later!” after him as he ran. 

-

When he got to school he felt like he was about to have a panic attack. All he could think of was the conversation he was going to have with Jonah. And it wasn’t even anything about the conversation itself. It was stupid things like how should he stand, should he try to look cool? How much should he smile? Would they hold hands? Were his sweaty? 

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice as he bumped directly into Andi. She looked forlorn.

“You look sad, is everything okay?”

“What, yeah, fine, why do you ask?”

“Cause you look like one of the characters from Buffy’s totally scientifically inaccurate but fantastic stories.”

“I do?” Andi looked at Cyrus slightly confused. 

“You do. What’s wrong? You can tell me,” he paused for dramatic effect draping his arm around her, “my parents are shrinks, you now” he whispered as if it was the biggest secret in the world. 

Andi chuckled and Cyrus’ antics. “It’s nothing, really, it’s just…Jonah broke up with me.”

Cyrus froze. Of course, that’s what it was. How on earth could it have been anything else? Why did he ask? Why did he have to be such a wonderful person and instantly feel obligated to ask when something was wrong? He removed his arm from Andi’s shoulder, took a step back and became very interested in his hands.

“Cyrus? You did nothing to make this happen, why do you look so guilty?”

Cyrus started to speak, but Andi continued, “it doesn’t matter anyway, it’s for the best.”

“Oh yeah, how come?” Cyrus tried to keep his cool but puberty decided to make that impossible and his voice cracked instead.

Andi suppressed a giggle. “Stop! My body’s changing, I can’t help it!” he whined defensively. 

“Anyway, as I was saying,” Andi continued. “it just wasn’t working. I mean, we’d only been dating for a few weeks and I already wanted it to be over. I mean, you know how there are vegetables, like cabbage, and they have no taste, but you eat them because they are good for you? Even though you don’t really have an opinion on them one way or another?” 

Andi looked at Cyrus expectantly waiting for him to agree. “Not at all, but carry on. I love a good analogy” he said smiling happily.

“Well, anyway,” Andi shook her head “Jonah is my cabbage. I think I just thought I liked him cause I felt I was supposed to. It’s okay if I don’t like anyone, right? I mean I am only 13 after all, I’ll probably start feeling things for boys when I get older.” 

Cyrus put a hand on Andi’s shoulder. Though he couldn’t understand what she was feeling at all, he knew if he wasn’t wrong for how he felt, she wasn’t wrong either. “Of course it’s okay! We all grow and mature at our own pace. I mean, I’m only 12 and for some reason, my hormones have decided that now is the perfect time for my voice to start changing. I read that isn’t supposed to happen till I’m 15. If my voice is going to be weird much earlier than everyone else then you can start having crushes much later.”

He gave her a hug, a good one, that was soft and kind and full of love. 

“What was that for?” She said as he pulled away. 

“I thought it was a great way to physically remind you that you are no different,” He said, echoing Buffy’s own words to him. 

“Thanks, Cyrus, I feel better already. You know, you’re a really good person. Iris is really lucky to have you” 

“Iris, Iris who?” Cyrus couldn’t place the name.

“Brunette, likes the same weird sciencey stuff you do? The girl you call your girlfriend…?” Cyrus went wide-eyed. Iris, he’d forgotten about Iris. he had been so caught up in Jonah and their confessions and the fact that Jonah Beck thought he was adorable and wanted to date him that he had completely forgotten about his…girlfriend. 

He still had a girlfriend. 

He had not broken up with his girlfriend. 

His girlfriend, who still thought he had a crush on her. 

“Cyrus, earth to Cyrus?” Andi was now the second person to wave her hands in front of his face that day. 

“Did you really forget who Iris was?” Andi said apprehensively. 

“No, no, I was just distracted is all.” Cyrus said hurriedly, “well, this was a great talk, but I have to go do something. The Spoon after school?” He said screaming back at her as he ran for the nearest empty classroom. 

Andi shook her head. “Sure, Cyr-“ but he was already gone.

He had to break up with Iris before the first period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't figure it out, I'm making Andi somewhere on the asexual spectrum. The word asexuality will probably not be used in the fic, not for a while anyway, but given what we know about Andi so far, it seems like it's a path they could potentially go down.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for all the support. I never imagined I'd start writing a chaptered fic for Andi Mack, let alone, have the response be like this. 
> 
> This is going to be slow, like snail pace. If you are expecting a kiss between Jonah and Cyrus anytime soon, you'll be thoroughly disappointed. But it will happen, just not for a while. 
> 
> Alright, that was a lot, and you probably don't much care about my thought process anyway. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
